Behind Blue Eyes
by DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: You and Billy were suppose to go on a date but your plans get canceled when Max takes off without notice and Neil steps in and puts Billy in his place. You wanted to help Billy find Max but he pushes you away which forces you to tell him the truth about your abusive past.


p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"It was a Friday in the middle of December. You and Billy had been dating a few months and things were going well, even though you found out quick soon before making it official that he was a major asshole. His hot temper flew off the handle way too easily a lot of the time if somebody pissed him off, but not once did he ever take it out on you. You have a hot temper yourself but nothing like his! You didn't mind though, you were used to having men in your life with bad tempers, just something you grew up with. Just as long as he didn't use that temper on you, you were okay with it. He was always picking on Steve, the guy could just look at Billy and Billy would get in his face asking him if he had a problem. Anytime anyone accidentally bumped into him in the halls, he'd get pissed and shove them looking for a fight. You eventually had to start stepping in to stop him from punching some innocent kids in the head, didn't take much to calm him down, all you had to do was to get him to look you in the eyes and lean into him, hands rubbing over his chest or just lightly kissing his lips telling him to knock it off, that it wasn't worth it. He always listened to you. You always seem to know how to calm him down or get him to pay attention to you, your mysterious ways made him want you more and more./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Lunch time rolls around, instead of waiting for Billy out in the halls like you usually did you decided to make bee line to the cafeteria due to skipping breakfast that morning. You take your food tray to go and sit down with Tommy and Carol. They were talking about their plans for tonight, they were basically just going to drive around town, get drunk and fuck shit up. Not like there was much to do in Hawkins anyways. You were about to take a bite of some fruit you had on your tray when a pair of hands came out from behind you and covered your /br /"Guess who?" The mysterious voice said while trying to disguise himself, not very well at least. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Umm lets see. Kind of hard to tell but, is it….Madonna?" you took a random guess since you already knew who it was. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Nope. Guess again" he said again while trying to stifle a giggle. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Um..OH, is it that cute boy Harry I keep checking out during P.E.? I just love how his ass looks in those shorts!" Tommy and Carol started laughing when Billy yelled in your ear./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""HEY! That's not funny. Y/N. I thought you said only my ass looked good in my shorts?" He whined as he pulled his hands away and plopped down next to you on the bench. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Ha ha ha. Your ass does look good in those shorts, well, looks even better when your naked!" You winked at him, making him smile. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I knew it was you Billy, I was just fuckin with you. How could I not know the feel of those hands of yours when you've ran them over every inch of my body. Which I'm hoping you will do again later on tonight after our date. We're still going, right?" you inquired./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Of course we're still going babygirl. How can I break my date with my hot ass girlfriend? Never in a million years." You take the fruit you had on the end of your fork and fed it to Billy, giving him a long kiss afterwards. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Ok good because I'm really looking forward to it. It's been a long damn week with all these assignments we've been having. Glad this week is over!" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I couldn't agree more to that statement! Fuck these damn classes, I'm ready to go get drunk! Who's with me?" Tommy interjected, raising his milk carton in the air. "YEAH!" You, Billy and Carol chimed in, taking your drinks and clashing it with his./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"School lets out, both you and Billy were pretty excited about your date tonight. On your way to the parking lot, you had your arm around his waist and he had his arm around yours but stuck his hand into your right back pocket of your jeans, grabbing on your ass. You both get to your cars that are parked next to each other. He takes his hand out of your back pocket and puts his hands on your hips, leans in and pushes you against your car hungrily taking in your lips into his and kissing you passionately while grinding into you. You let out a small moan at the feel of his growing hard on./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Damnit babygirl, I can't wait to get into your pants tonight. I'm so fucking horny for you right now, if I could take you on right here right now, I so would" Billy moaned into your kiss, while moving his lips down your chin and onto your neck leaving little nibbles all over. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Fuck Billy, if you keep grinding into me like this you're going to make me cum in my panties" You panted into this ear. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Oh is that right. Hmmm, I can make you cum right now if you like. All I have to do is…" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Billy suddenly takes his hand from your hip and rubs it over your mound swirling his fingers over the spot where your clit is at. He then moves his hand and places it down your jeans and under your panties sticking his middle finger in between your folds rubbing on your love button. You let out a passionate moan, grabbing onto his face and smashing your lips into his, slipping your tongue into his mouth to try to keep your moans from getting too loud. He increases his speed, circling your clit with the pad of his finger as furiously as he could so he could feel your orgasm on his hand. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Fuck Billy, your gonna make me cu– Ohh mmmmm" Didn't take long for you to reach your climax. your thighs start to quiver, thrusting your hips into his hand as your clit pulsated against his finger. Once he felt your body go limp beneath his, he took his hand out. You let go of his swollen lips that you were sucking and biting on. As you were trying to compose yourself, he takes his middle finger and sticks it in his mouth to lick your juices off. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Shit babygirl, you taste so fucking sweet. Can't wait to get my mouth on that pussy of yours tonight. Did you enjoy that?" He smiled at you, looking at the breathless look on your face. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Fuck Billy. More than you even know, that felt so good. Is tonight here yet? I would like to thank you properly by sucking your cock off." you said to him as you licked your lips and grazed your hand over his hard member. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I would love nothing more babygirl, but Max is on her way over right now and I gotta take her ass home. But don't you worry, you can do whatever the fuck you want to me as soon as we get back to your house tonight after dinner. I can be your after dinner mint!" Billy leaned in to give you a kiss before getting off you to get into his car. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Sounds delicious. Can't wait baby." you yelled out before wobbling to your driver side door, still weak from your climax./p  
hr style="border-right: 0px; border-left: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-top-color: #e6e6e6; border-bottom-color: transparent; border-image: initial; box-sizing: content-box; height: 0px; margin: 16px auto; width: 108px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Five o'clock roams around, you were getting antsy so you decided to hop in the shower to start getting ready. You guys weren't leaving till 7 pm, so you had plenty of time to get ready. Once you were done shaving your legs, you rinse off along with the conditioner out of your hair and get out of the shower. Once dried off you wrapped your towel around you and walk to your closet to find something nice to wear. You pick out a cute pair of tight jeans and settle on a sexy top you bought awhile ago but haven't worn yet. It plunged down low enough to make your girls pop out of them. You wanted to give Billy some eye candy while at dinner. You go to blow dry your hair and put on your make up before getting dressed, you spray on his favorite perfume that he loved the smell of, that you always wore on nights like this. You look at the clock and its 6:40. You figured since you were already ready and didn't have the patience to wait for him, you decided to get in your car and drive to his house to wait for him to finish getting ready./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"You pull up to his house and park behind his car on the street. You get up to his door and knock…./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"No answer. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"You ring the door bell hoping he would hear it this time…./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Still nothing. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"You hear faint music coming from the house, so you knew he was blaring his music as usual. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"You let yourself in his house, calling out as you walked in "Hello? Billy?" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"No answer. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"You walk to his room and knock on his door. He doesn't respond. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"You knock harder this time. "GO AWAY MAX. I'M BUSY." Billy yells out. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"You open his door and peek your head through. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I'm not Max. I'm just a hot girl looking for her hot boyfriend." /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"You push his door open and stand in the door way, propping your arm on the door way and crossing your leg over the other, with a sexy look on your face. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Damn, who's this sexy thing standing in my room. You better leave before my girlfriend see's us together." /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Billy says to you while licking his lips, like he just had a nice juicy steak placed in front of him. He looks you up and down lustfully while walking over to you then places his hands on either side of your face gently and plants a loving kiss on your dark red lips. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""What are you doing here baby, thought I was suppose to pick you up?" he says to you while rubbing his thumb across your cheek./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Yeah I know. I couldn't wait any longer to see you. I got impatient so I decided to come here instead. Thought I'd leave my car here while we went to dinner. If that's okay with you?" br /br /"Of course baby girl, that's fine with me. I'm just finishing up, then we gotta wait for my dad and Susan to get home before we can leave. So just go ahead and plant that sexy ass on my bed and relax." He leans in and gives you another kiss. He pulls away and you start giggling at him./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""What's so funny Y/N?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You have a little something there on your lip, babe." you told him with a giggle, while pointing to his face. You take your hand and wipe your lipstick off the bottom of his lip with the pad of your thumb. "The color looked good on you, by the way. Really made your eyes pop!" You start laughing again while his face blushed./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You naughty girl. Better watch it, I just might as well put your dark lipstick on tonight and kiss every inch of your body leaving my lip prints everywhere."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"You laughed even harder, intrigued by the thought. You walk over to his bed and sat down while he went back to his mirror to finish playing with his hair./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"After awhile, there was a knock on his door. It was Susan, calling out Billy's /br /"Yeah, I'm a little bit busy in here, Susan." Billy yelled out to her. Next there was a pounding on his door. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Open your fucking door, right now!" Neil screams out. It made you jump. You were never around when Billy's dad would yell at him or beat on him. Anytime Billy would show up to school with a bruise on his face, he just told you it was because he got into a fight with some drunk dude. Billy sighs heavily and heads to his door to open it./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Yeah, what's wrong?" he asks his dad, looking annoyed./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Why don't you tell us?" Neil barks back./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Because I don't know, dad."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Susan spoke up this time. "We can't find Maxine. Her window's open"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Where is she?" Neil says again./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I don't know." Billy said to him, looking even more annoyed. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Neil scoffs, shaking his head "You don't know?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Look, I'm sure she just, I don't know, went to the arcade or something." Billy starts to walk away towards his closet to put his jacket on. "I'm sure she's fine." /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Neil then walks in, spotting you sitting on his bed looking at the both of them. br /br /"You were suppose to be watching her, Billy."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Billy sighs, "I know dad, I was. It's just you guys were two hours late, and well, I have a date here with Y/N. I'm sorry, okay?" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""So that's why you've been staring at yourself in the mirror like some faggot instead of watching your sister?" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"By then, Billy is getting pissed. "I have been looking after her all week dad, Okay? She wants to run off, then that's her problem, all right?" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"You were starting to get scared then. Neil turned to look at you while you shifted on Billy's bed so you could sit straight up, planting your right leg on the floor. Just in case things got /br /"She's 13 years old. She shouldn't need a full-time babysitter. And she's not my sister!" Billy yelled back while walking to his stereo to turn it off./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Neil then runs after Billy and violently pushes him back into the case behind him. You quickly jump off his bead, heart pounding in your chest and throat, scared at what was going to happen next./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Neil was beyond pissed! He grabs Billy by the collar of his jacket and pushes him again, against the shelf./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""What did we talk about?" with that, Neil swings and punches Billy in the face. You jumped and squeaked, covering your mouth quickly with your hand so you didn't make anymore noises. Neil grabs Billy's face and turns it to face him, gripping /br /"What did we….talk about?" Neil sternly says to Billy. Billy stares at him, a look on his face you've never seen before. You were never so scared in your life. Flashbacks of your own father beating you came racing to your head, making your eyes well up at the thought./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Respect and responsibility." Billy says to him, breathing hard trying hard to keep his composure. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""That is right. Now, apologize to Susan."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I'm sorry, Susan." Billy said while still staring at Neil./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""It's okay Neil, really–" Susan tried speaking but get's cut off by Neil./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""No, it's not okay. Nothing about his behavior is okay. But he's going to make up for it." Neil steps away from Billy to look at you. You stood there frozen, with utter fear on your face, breathing heavily. You were ready to brace yourself in case he tried to attack you too, which you were used to by now./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""He is going to cancel his date with this whore that's standing right here and take her home. And then he's gonna go and find his sister. Like the good, kind, respecting brother that he is." Neil was still staring at you while he said this. He then turns to look at Billy. Billy's eyes started to well with tears. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Isn't that right Billy?" When Billy didn't answer right away, Neil screamed at him./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""ISN'T THAT RIGHT?" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Billy had a look of fear on his face, his eyes drowning with tears. You were trying so hard not to start sobbing at that point, you were so scared for him. You felt helpless. You wanted to run up to Neil and clock him in his face like you did with your dad when he would get in your face and scream at you. But you stood there frozen, not being able to move./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Yes, sir." Billy finally said, softly./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Neil sighs heavily and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Yes, Sir" saying it a little louder this time. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Find Max and bring her home." Neil glared at him before turning around and walking away, Susan following him as she closed the door behind her./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"You started panting then, about ready to go into panic attack mode. You felt like you were holding your breath the entire time. You look back at Billy and he had tears running down his face. Fear and anger taking over him. He took his zippo lighter he had clutched in his hand and threw it across the room, then burying his face in the palm of his hands./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"You walk over to him, with tears pouring out of your eyes. Your heart was pounding so hard, it felt as if it was going to explode out of your chest. You put your hands gently on his face, wiping some of the tears off the side of is face with your /br /"Babe. I am so sorry! Are you okay?" You said to him in a whisper, voice shaking. Billy clings on to you, sobbing into your neck. You wrap your arms around him and hugged him tight. He was shaking so hard. It broke your heart to see him like this, to see his own father attack him the way he did. You knew exactly how he was feeling, exactly what he was going through, being there all too much yourself. You didn't know what else to say to him, you just continued on hugging him while he cried on your /br /"I am s-so sorry Y/N, that y-you had to see that. I'm so-rry." Billy said to you in between sobs. You pulled away to look at him in his face, grabbing onto his cheeks ever so gently so he would look at you./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""No, baby. You don't need to ever be sorry, okay? Shh, shh. It's okay babe, it's going to be okay, I promise. I'll help you go find Max, okay? We'll go find her and bring her home. You can stay the night at my house tonight so you won't have to come back here and face your father. All right?" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"He stares at you for a moment. His face scrunched up in a way that made it look like anger was taking over. His breathing started to increase like he was getting more pissed by the second./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""No. You are not coming with me. This is something I have to do. I'm going to drop you of at home and I'm going to find Max. I don't want you in the middle of this. It's bad enough that you had to stand there and watch my asshole of a father beat me and belittle me. You're not coming with me and that's the last I want to hear of it." /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"With that, Billy grabs you by your wrist and drags you out of his room, storming through the house and out the front door./p  
hr style="border-right: 0px; border-left: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-top-color: #e6e6e6; border-bottom-color: transparent; border-image: initial; box-sizing: content-box; height: 0px; margin: 16px auto; width: 108px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As soon as you two got into his Camero, you started to feel pissed. Billy was refusing to let you help him. Him telling you no wasn't what you wanted to hear./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Billy, I am coming with you. It's not that big of a deal. We can search for Max, once we find her we'll drop her back off at your house and then we can go back to my house and stay there. You can hide your car in my garage so your dad won't find it if he went looking for you. I am going!" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""No Y/N, you are fucking not coming with me! Do you understand me? I don't want your help. You don't understand shit, all right? You don't know what the fuck I have to go through with him in that house, day in and day out. Those bruises I come to school with often is from HIM! He's the one who leaves those marks on me. I didn't want you to know that. I didn't want to tell you that I'm nothing but a pussy that get's ass beat on the daily by his own father! You don't understand and you never will! Now quit fucking talking because I don't want to scream at you anymore." Billy boomed at you, pounding on his steering wheel as he yelled. Before you spoke, Billy screeched into your driveway and stopped to let you out. But you didn't budge. You were fuming at that point./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Me? I-I'm the one who doesn't understand… what you're going through?" You pushed out a laugh through your nose while you shook your head. "Oh that's just bull fucking shit Billy. Believe it or not, I do in fact know exactly what you're going through! I have been in the same position by my own father. Don't sit there and lecture me on how I don't understand, because I do. All too well." With that, you forcefully open his car door, got out and slammed it. Billy followed suit, slamming his door, following you as you walked up to your door to go inside./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""What the fuck are you talking about Y/N? You are fucking lying! You are just saying that just to get me to calm down and let you go with me to find Max. It's not happening!" Billy was right behind you, yelling at the back of your head. You started huffing then, you were seeing red and smoke was blowing from your nose./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You heard me Billy. I have been where you've been, my own father used to belittle me and beat me too. Day in and day out, span style="font-weight: bold;"emMY ENTIRE LIFE/em/span!" You stared up at him and you were not backing down./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""How can that be? Thought you said your dad was in jail?" Billy asked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""He is in jail….because I PUT HIM IN THERE! Now, I want you to sit your ass down on that couch and listen to what I have to say. I'm going to tell you a little story of my life I haven't told you about yet, on how I came to live here in Hawkins, in a house I bought myself. I want to make you understand on why, when I said, that I know exactly what you're going through. Now sit back and kick up your feet, it's going to be awhile." /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Billy just stood there and stared at you in disbelief. But he did what he was told and sat down on the couch, putting his elbows on his knees and slamming his face into his hands. You started pacing the room, too angry to sit down and talk./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Once upon a time, before I was born, my mom got pregnant with me. My dad got excited because he wanted another boy so his first born son could have a brother to play with. When my mom found out she was having a girl, my dad was pissed! He didn't want a daughter. He wanted another son. When I was born, my dad didn't even go to the hospital with her to watch me be born. She drove herself to the hospital while my dad sat at home and got drunk. He didn't want anything to do with me after my mom brought me home. He was disappointed he didn't get a boy, so he took out his anger on me and my mom. He never helped my mom raise me. As I got older and started going to school, every time I had got a bad grade on a test or my report card, he would take me to my room, make me pull down my pants, tell me to lay on my stomach on my bed and then he would take off his leather belt and beat my ass with it! Every bad grade I got. Any time a teacher would have a negative comment about me. Any time I got in trouble at school. He'd beat me so much with that belt that there would be welts over my butt cheeks and would be so bruised I couldn't sit down in the chair at school. I sat there and cried and my teachers did nothing about it. Any time me and my brother would fight, dad would yell at me and not him. I would be the one getting in trouble when my brother would start fights with me. One time while visiting my grandparents for Thanksgiving when I was 13, my brother said something to me that pissed me off. So I yelled at him to leave me alone. My dad came up to me and smacked me so hard on the back of my head that my vision went black and I was seeing stars, he did that in front of mom's entire family! My mom told him to back off and leave me alone and that the reason why I was so upset was because I had started my period for the first time and she was going to take me to go buy some pads. He told her that that wasn't no mother fucking excuse for me to yell at his SON like that! Not my brother, HIS SON! The next time he really started to beat me, I was about to start 8th grade. It was just before Christmas break, I lent my friend my jacket because she was cold. I let her borrow it till after school and was going to get it from her out front. I went to where she said she'd be at but she wasn't there. Never showed up. My family and I were suppose to open presents that night that his mom sent and he wanted to make a video to thank her, then we were going to go visit her the next day. When my mom asked if I packed my jacket, I told her no because I didn't have it. Told her what happened to it. My dad asked me if I had her number, I said no. He started screaming at me, telling me how mother fucking stupid I was. It made my brother upset, so he got up and ran out the back door down the street. My mom ran after him, dad got so pissed that he walked over to me and started choking and shaking me. I thought he was going to kill me because he didn't let go and I couldn't breathe. He let go when he heard my mom yelling for my brother to come back, he slapped me across my face and ran out the house. When they came back with my brother, my dad made me go wash my face so he could video tape me opening my presents. Told me I wasn't allowed to cry on video. At the beginning of 9th grade, I was acting out, I went out and stole something and he found out about it. He searched my room while I was at school. He waited till I got home to confront me. When I denied it, he kicked me in my leg. Then he punched me in my face, then he punched me in my stomach, then he slammed my head against the wall. He repeated it over and over again till I was sobbing on the floor. And then when I was in 10th grade, the fights were getting so bad that I snapped one day and started fighting back, started talking back. I about had enough of the constant abuse. When I refused to do something my dad got pissed and punched me so hard he broke my nose and blood was everywhere! He just kept swinging, sometimes punching me in my ribs. He hit me over and over again. He fractured my jaw so bad I had to get my jaw wired shut just so it could heal. Both my eyes were swollen and black, face black and blue, cuts on my eye brows. He beat me so bad, my face was almost unrecognizable! I'm pretty sure I had a concussion. He told me I had to stay home from school so that no one would see what he did to me. But I went to school anyways. I wanted everyone to see what he did to me. When I went, everyone gasped. I scared them all! I got called into the office and they asked me what happened, so I told them. They called the cops, cops came to the school to interview me and take pictures. They went to his work and arrested him. It went to court and he was charged with child abuse and attempted murder and was sentenced to 40 years to life in prison. You still don't believe me? Well, luckily for you, I have pictures to prove it!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"You went to the hall closet and pulled out a filing box. You drop it on the coffee table in front of him and take out the first file, you opened it up and take the photograph of your face that the police took of you, put it on top of the file and dropped it in his lap. He reluctantly grabbed it and took a look. His mouth dropped and his eyes widened. He couldn't believe that was you in that photo. It was just as how you described how you looked. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""That file I got from my lawyer. It's got every detail in full of everything that happened to me. There's journals up on journals in there that I wrote describing what my dad was doing to me in detail, with a date and time. I stated writing when I was 7 years old! My past life is in that box, Billy. Every. Single. Thing. That. Happened. You wanted to get to know me more, well this is it. Some poor girl that was abused her entire life, broken and damaged, one who wouldn't take it anymore. My own mother fucking disowned me because I put her precious husband in prison. She was pissed at me because she wouldn't get to see him anymore. So again, I get the blame. I was the one who was abused and I was still getting in trouble for sticking up for myself. Mom told me she didn't want anything to do with me anymore and for me to get the fuck out of her house. The next day I packed up my car and drove down to visit my grandparents. I told them what happened and asked my grandma for some money so I could move out of California. She gave me the money she was going to leave in her will for me for after she had died. It was more than enough for me to travel to where ever my heart took me, to buy a house, furnish it and pay my bills with for quite awhile, and more than enough for me to survive on. So I drove and drove till I found Hawkins. Been here ever since. So….. Now you know. Now you know why, when I said I know what you're going through, that I actually meant it." You let out a loud forceful sigh, feeling like you just got a giant brick wall off your chest./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Billy just sat there. Staring at the picture and looking back up at you then looking back at the picture, shaking his head while a tear rolled down his cheek. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Y/N, I am so fucking sorry. I'm…just… so sorry. I didn't realize…. when you told me before that you lived alone, I thought you were joking! I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I'm such an asshole. I don't know what else to say… I-I'm really sorry." Billy put his hands over his face to wipe away the tears. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"You let out another sigh. You didn't mean to unleash all of that on him just now, but you desperately wanted him to understand what you were telling him. You didn't tell him all that just to steal his thunder. You just wanted an understanding. You walked over to him and sat down next to him. You took the file from his lap and tossed it in the box. You took his hand that he had laying in his lap and held it. You turned to look at him, feeling sorry for what you just said./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Babe. Please do not be sorry. You didn't know. If I would have shared this information with you when I told you I lived alone, this probably wouldn't be happening. It's not your fault. I didn't mean to unleash all of this on you right now, but I needed you to understand where I was coming from."br /br /"No Y/N, I'm glad you did tell me. I feel like I'm not alone, going through this bullshit all the time. I'm so glad you understand. No one else does, which makes it that much harder for me to to keep my shit together. It gets depressing when you have no one to confide in when things get bad. Thank you for telling me." Billy looked at you longingly, reassuring you it was all going to be all right./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Billy, just know that I will always be there for you no matter what happens. I'm never going to turn you away. My house can be your safe haven. Anytime you need to get away from Neil, you can come here and stay for however long you want, hide your car in my garage so you can't be found. You can trust me." Y/N puts her hand on Billy's cheek and strokes it once with her thumb, giving him the same look he gave her. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I love you, Y/N."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I love you too, babe. Now, let's go find Max and take her home."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The both of you get up and head out the door. Took an hour to find Max, she ended up being at Will Byers house after being told of where she and the rest of her friends might of been at. Billy took her home afterwards and drove back to your house./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As emotionally tired and defeated as you both were, you stumbled into your house, stripping off jackets and shoes in the living room and head for your bedroom. You rip off all your clothes, except for your underwear and crawl into bed and sink in under the covers, sighing at the comfortableness of your beds fluff. Billy took off his pants and shirt and crawled in right next to you, taking you in his arms while you nestled your head onto his chest, not taking very long for you and Billy to fall asleep. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"At that moment, it truly felt like everything was going to be all right./p 


End file.
